Stacking the Deck
by The Original Marisa
Summary: Phoenix Wright is hired to defend eccentric scientist Jack Fenton against murder charges. But when ghostly occurrences tip the scales against them, Maya turns to Jack's son Danny to help solve the mysteries surrounding Jack's case. DANNY PHANTOM CROSSOVER
1. Dead!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter One: Dead!!_

The air was hot and wet, making the gray sky seem almost like a suffocating blanket. The clouds thinned out in some places, taunting him with their faint glow but refusing to show him true sunlight. A long time ago this would not have bothered him -- he much preferred being indoors, where he could focus and work in peace. All he could feel now, though, was anguish. Manfred von Karma was not a man of emotion, but even his steel resolve was cracking under the pressure. His thoughts turned to his daughters -- would they be all right? Franziska had grown into an enduring, headstrong woman, of course she'd be all right... but her sister was lacking in judgement, if her husband was any indication. And _she_ had a family to take care of! He sighed, trying to quell the sickening despair settling within him. It hung in his chest like a cold, dead weight, and he pressed his hands against the bars of the cage, gripping them tightly and staring up at the dark sky.

_One more time, please!_ He wanted to beg, to drop to his knees and cry up to the clouds, but kept his face stern. Over a year had crept by like an eternity, and through it all he had kept his dignity. His gaze remained icy, and did not waver from the sky once for that entire hour -- the final hour of fresh air he would ever have.

_Please, one last time, let me see the sun..._

The lab table was cold against his back -- he could feel it even through his orange prison uniform. The air in this room was cool and still, stinking heavily of disinfectant and almost making him gag. That, combined with the buzz of the lights overhead and the glossy white finish all around, gave the moment an artificial feel, as if he could stroll outside and visit his granddaughter when it was all over. Keeping his gaze on the ceiling, von Karma tried to clear his mind, but the thoughts of what was to come were too great to ignore. _I shouldn't be here,_ he thought with a scowl. _It should be Edgeworth in this jumpsuit, stripped of his reputation and honor, waiting to join his feeble-minded father like a lamb in a slaughterhouse!_

von Karma's thoughts were interrupted by a prickling in his wrist. He looked over just as the needle was being pulled from his arm, not even wincing as he did so. Numbly, von Karma glanced at the clock. _This is it,_ he mused, _After all my hard work, all the good I've done for this world, it will all mean nothing in three minutes!_

Miles Edgeworth... why couldn't that brat have lain down and taken his fate like a man? For fifteen years he had molded and cared for that wretched boy, and now... _Damn that Miles. Damn that Phoenix Wright!_ If he could get out of this, he'd track that spiky-headed ninny down and strangle him! _It's because of him that I'm here. I only did what I had to! I am not a criminal. I am not one of THEM!_

The left side of his body was completely numb. It wouldn't be long now. _Edgeworth... Wright! I swear, I will find a way--_ His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden movement. His peripheral vision was fading but he was sure he saw something...

And there it was. A man, standing by the table casually as if he had always been there. Yet he _wasn't_ there -- he was hard to see, at least he had been, but was now fading into his vision and becoming more solid to the second. The details were fuzzy as his eyes began to fail, but he was sure of the blue skin, the black horns, the glowing red eyes...

"Dear God..." von Karma sputtered. Dignity be damned, he was suddenly scared out of his wits.

The visitor smirked. "Finally see me, do you?"

Why wasn't the doctor doing anything? Couldn't he see this... this monster? What about the witnesses? Surely one of them could--

"You have no reason to be frightened, Manfred. I'm simply here to discuss a possible... _business endeavor_ with you." His voice was thick, deep and laced with a sort of fake sweetness. "My name is Vlad Plasmius, and I have had my eye on you for a _very_ long time."

Their eyes locked. His vision was going black, clouding over and fading with every passing moment. Those blood-red irises were not only the most terrifying things he had ever seen, but the last thing he ever would see.

Plasmius gave a smug grin, showing of his sharp, glittering fangs. "You seem a little stressed, Manfred. I suppose we can discuss the details later. It would be best to wait..." he leaned in close, lowering his voice, "until you're on _my_ side of the divide." Plasmius chuckled, stepping back and crossing his arms.

And then von Karma died.

* * *

"Wisconsin, Colorado, and now California?" Danny Fenton's head slammed into the table in exasperation, spilling his unkept black hair everywhere. "How many houses does that guy _need_, anyway?"

"Hey, at least you get to see it." Sam took another sip of soda, smearing black lipstick on the straw. "It's a big city, there's lots you can distract yourself with when you're not fighting evil. Besides, San Francisco really seems like Vlad's sort of place..." She wiggled her eyebrows, "_if_ you catch my drift."

Danny lifted his head to stare at her with a twitching eye. "I just... it... ow. _Ow._" He pushed his burger to his left, toward his second companion, a black boy covered in various gadgets. "Tucker, you can have this, I just lost my appetite. Sam, never put an image like that in my mind _ever_ again."

Grinning, Tucker eagerly dug into the burger. "I d'know whas'so wrong wif' it," he managed while chewing, pausing at his friends' shocked expressions. He swallowed the bite. "I mean, Vlad doesn't really seem like the environmental type." He shrugged. "But then again, you know he'd buy some super-special-awesome energy saver just to flaunt his money."

Sam snorted, and Danny smeared his hand down his face, but neither pressed the issue. Danny glanced around the restaurant. It was early Sunday morning, not a time when many people would be up for fast food. The empty tables around ensured nobody would overhear. "So," he leaned in, voice at a whisper, "Think you guys can handle taking over for the resident superhero?"

Sam smirked. For a goth, she certainly smiled a lot. "Danny, get over yourself. We can handle renegade ghosts for a few days."

"Especially since you'll be with the worst of the bunch at his summer home, anyway." Tucker finished off his second burger as he said this. It was a wonder how he stayed so scrawny. "You just worry about stopping whatever Vlad's planning in San Francisco."

Danny nodded, expression falling. "Probably some half-assed scheme to try and adopt me as his son."

"Or kill your dad," Sam piped.

"Or feel up your mom."

"Knowing him, it's probably all three!" Danny's head hit the table once more. "This spring break is going to suck. I just know it."

* * *

The courtroom was alive with hustle and bustle as people filed out into the lobby. The defendant lingered a moment, turning to face his lawyer with a wide grin. "Mister Wright, I can't thank you enough for all you've done."

Phoenix looked up from gathering his things and smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, Mister Silverspoon." He brushed a stray black hair from his eyes, tucking it behind his ear.

"Please," He extended his hand in a friendly gesture, "Mister Wright, call me Alan."

Phoenix accepted the handshake readily. Alan couldn't have been younger than thirty-five, but his ropey build and bright eyes gave the impression of a ch ild. Combined with his generally perky nature... _This guy could really give Maya a run for her money,_ he thought with an inward chuckle. Unlike many of his clients, who were oftentimes eccentric or unnerving in one way or another, Mr. Silverspoon seemed to be a normal, genuinely nice guy. How someone could accuse him of murder, Phoenix really didn't know. After packing the rest of his things into his briefcase, he stood and started toward the lobby.

"Rest assured, I'll have the money wired to you by tonight." Alan's grin widened, as he walked in stride with Phoenix. "But I am forever in your debt after this. Come into my restaurant any time, of course you and your friends eat free."

"I..." Phoenix blinked in surprise. "Mister Sil-- _Alan_, you really don't--"

"Sounds _great!!_" At the mention of food, Maya was at their side in a flash, with Pearl trailing close behind. Her long black hair and loose clothes fluttered behind her as she walked briskly to match their pace, fallng around her shoulders as they stopped in the lobby. "Maybe we can head over tonight and try a sample, hmm?"

"Maya..." Phoenix muttered, _Jeez, girl, give him some time to recover!_ "Aren't you being a bit, uh, forward?"

Alan laughed. "Don't worry, Mister Wright. My wife can be the same way too, sometimes." He smiled down at Pearl. "Though I must say, not even my daughter is as cute as yours."

Pearl stared up at him with with her soft gaze. Phoenix had to agree, she was the epitome of all things cute. Her quiet voice and small features only added to that, topped off with the pigtails tied in back of her head. Even at her worst, the girl was irresistable. Phoenix didn't wonder why even Alan's own daughter couldn't...

Wait a second.

_Wife...?_ Phoenix turned white as Alan's words registered. _Daughter?! I-I'm only twenty-five!_ "No! It's... it's not like that!" Phoenix laughed nervously, putting his hand on Maya's shoulder. "Maya is just my assistant." _For that matter, just how old does he think _Maya_ is?_ She was eighteen, but looked way younger.

"Just your assistant?" Maya huffed, ducking out of his grasp. But she was turning rather pink, as well.

"_And_ a close friend," Phoenix added. "Her older sister taught me everything I know about law." He glanced down at Pearl. "And little Pearls here is her cousin." He reached down to ruffle her hair.

Alan chuckled, brushng a few blond strands from his eyes. "Really? The way you two acted around each other... I could have sworn you were an item!"

"I think their love is like a river," Pearl's soft voice broke in. "I once asked Mister Larry about it, and he started talking about a river in... what's it called? A river in a jipt."

Phoenix's eye twitched. "Did he, now? Looks like I'll have to..." _Punch? Kick? Strangle?_ "...correct him, then."

"Suffice it to say," Alan said with a flash of that million-dollar grin, "I am very grateful to you all for your help. I've got to go, though... wanted to have a word with Miles before he left." He glanced around the lobby. "There he is!" as he started off, he gave a last wave to Phoenix. "Remember, Mister Wright, drop in any time!"

Phoenix waved back, but something was bugging him. _How in the world does that guy know Edgeworth?_ No... he didn't just _know_ him, either. _I've known Edgeworth since third grade, and not even I call him by his first name!_

If Alan _was_ close with Edgeworth, it would suddenly explain a whole lot. The prosecution had seemed rather... off, today. Usually in court he was forward and confident, a very sharp contrast to his quiet, subtle, everyday persona. Today, Edgeworth was still just as forward (he had almost won the trial) but his confidence seemed... lacking. As if today his job was nothing but a chore. _But even prosecuting a friend has never broken his resolve before,_ Phoenix thought with a grimace, remembering the last time he'd sat in the defendant's chair. _Then again, was I even his friend at that point?_

Well, if anyone knew the hidden details about Edgeworth's life, it was definitely detective Dick Gumshoe. The bulky, rather scruffy detective worked very closely with Edgeworth, and had developed a sort of hero-worship for the young prosecutor. _Sometimes it's pretty creepy, too,_ Phoenix noted with a grimace as he scanned the room. Catching sight of that familiar olive trenchcoat, Phoenix strode through the thin crowd just as Gumshoe finished talking with a police officier. "Hey, Gumshoe!" He called cheerfully.

Gumshoe turned and grinned. "Hey, pal!" He clapped a friendly hand on Phoenix's shoulder, "Great job in court today. You were really on fire, like one o' those mythical things or something." With a strong pat on the back that left Phoenix without air for a moment, the detective added, "Though you could've gone a bit easier on him, considerin' the circumstances, don't you think?"

Phoenix perked up. "Circumstances?"

Gumshoe froze, with an expression not unlike a child with his hand in the cookie jar. He pulled his hand away to scratch the back of his head regretfully. "I guess you didn't know, then?"

_Bingo,_ Phoenix thought, _and I didn't even have to pry._ "Know about what?"

"I s'pose you ain't exactly the type to check the obits, anyway..."

_The obituaries?!_ That set off alarms in the attorney's head. "What? What happened?"

"The execution of Manfred von Karma, pal."

Phoenix gasped, eyes going wide. For a moment, he almost felt guilty. After all, he was the one who exposed von Karma's crime to the world. But he quickly shook it off -- von Karma was the one who murdered, and almost gotten away with it, too! The man was evil, as far as Phoenix was concerned, and had gotten exactly what he'd deserved. "But why is he so... emotional about it? Edgeworth is better off without him!"

"Yeah, I know. Pretty stupid thing for him to be so upset about, right?" Gumshoe huffed, "I mean, the guy was a jerk, no question about it. But you didn't see it, pal -- you weren't there when Edgeworth started out, but I was. Man, Edgeworth did everything he could to try and impress von Karma. I mean, the guy _was_ his foster-father and all that, y'know?"

Numbly, Phoenix nodded. Suddenly he did feel guilt pressing in his chest. _A man is dead because of me._ But the man had committed murder, even _admitted_ to it during court. He had deserved to die. _But isn't that what von Karma thought of Gregory, too, at the moment he fired the gun?_ How many other people had died because of him? Finally, with an inward chuckle, he decided it was a stupid thing to be worried about. Exposing the truth was his job, after all. He didn't choose their punishments, nor did he dish them out. _Von Karma is dead, and he brought it on himself._

"I mean, it's almost like Edgeworth had a sort of hero-worship for that prick. I tell you what, pal, sometimes it got a little creepy."

Phoenix turned. "I'm going to go talk to him. Thanks, Gumshoe." If there was a reply, Phoenix didn't hear it. Edgeworth was just about to leave, and he strode through the lobby quickly, meeting the silver-haired prosecutor right at the threshold. "Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth turned his head sharply, meeting his gaze. He was no more than twenty-five, and yet the stress and exhaustion in his eyes made him look decades older. "What?"

Their eyes locked, and Phoenix tried to look cheerful. "I was thinking, maybe tonight, we could head out and have a few drinks. I could call Larry up, have him come along." He grinned. "It could be just like old times, only with more alcohol."

With a short huff, Edgeworth turned away. "Not interested."

"Aw, come on!" Phoenix forced a chuckle. "It'll get your mind off von Karma f--" The words caught in hs through as he realized what he'd just said. "That is, uh, I mean..."

Edgeworth's head snapped around. His glare was so sharp Phoenix could _feel_ it piercing him. "Gumshoe told you, didn't he?"

"I..."

_"Didn't he?"_

"No, it just..." Phoenix started weakly, "I happened to check the paper this morning..."

"Liar," Edgeworth spat. "That loudmouth. The answer is no, Wright." And with that, he was out the door.

"Edgeworth," Phoenix called, starting forward. "Edgeworth, wait!" He grabbed one of his friend's burgundy sleeves. "I just..."

"Leave me alone!" He whirled, almost sending Phoenix spinning. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Edgeworth!" He placed a hand firmly on his friend's shoulder, staring him straight in the eyes, only then noticing the faint glimmer of tears. "Edgeworth... I'm sorry."

His pained expression slowly twisted into one of disgust. Edgeworth slapped Phoenix's hand away. "No," he spat, "you're not."

Phoenix opened his mouth to protest, but no words would come. It was true. He _wasn't_ sorry. Quietly, he averted his gaze to the floor.

"Hmmph." Edgeworth turned on his heel and strode away, managing to regain his air of confidence after that sudden break.

This time, Phoenix didn't try to follow.


	2. Unlikely Bonds

**Stacking the Deck:** a Phoenix Wright/Danny Phantom crossover 

by the Original Marisa

_Chapter Two_

"All I can say is, I _never_ want to step into that RV again." Jazz Fenton stopped in the doorway, taking in the refreshing chill of the restaurant's air conditioning. "What's with mom, anyway? 'The AC is a waste of gas'. How much energy does she think her ghost hunting equipment takes up?" For much of the drive to California, her family had sped down the road with the air off and the windows open. Most of her long, red hair was tied back in a sloppy bun, and the rest was matted to her forehead.

Danny pushed past his sister with a scowl. Sure, the ride had been hot, but it was their ending destination that worried him the most. _How can she be worried about the air when we're going to stay with a super-powered psychopath?!_ Despite the sunny day and promise of vacation, Danny couldn't feel cheerful. Still, maybe some food would help. He glanced around for a table. It wasn't as much a restaurant as it was a diner. All the tables were taken, but there were some stools open at the counter. He headed over.

"...and when was the last time mom and dad had an emissions test done on that thing? Ectoplasmic goo can _so_ not be good for the environment! How can..."

Rolling his eyes, Danny ignored her and hopped onto the stool. When Jazz ranted, she _ranted._ No need to drag it on with commentary. He glanced down at the menu placemat. Cheesesteak sandwich, that looked pretty good. Out of curiosity he glanced around, and his eyes locked onto the girl to his left. She was a bit older, maybe sixteen? Black hair fell around her strange purple kimono-looking thing, with dark bangs falling into her eyes. Big blue eyes, which were staring right at him. Hard. "Uh..." Danny blinked in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

The girl jumped, eyes widening as if snapping out of a daze. "I, uh, no! It's nothing! Sorry!" She turned away suddenly.

_She was checking me out,_ For a moment, his distress over staying with Vlad was forgotten. _An older girl was checking me out!_ And on that happy note, he glanced through the menu with a giddy smile.

* * *

Maya attacked her burger with renewed vigor. What in the world had come over her? Something about that boy was sending all her senses buzzing. From the moment he'd sat down, before she'd even _looked_ at him, butterflies had been fluttering about in her stomach. Hesitantly, she glanced at him again, and her spine tingled with an emotion she couldn't quite place. He was younger than her, sixteen at the most. His black hair was spiky -- not spiked back like Nick's, but just messy enough to look that way. He was actually kind of scrawny, and his loose t-shirt only accentuated that. The boy was nothing more than normal and yet somehow she found him extraordinary.

"He's a little young for you, don't you think?"

Maya squeaked and whirled to her left. Phoenix was leaning on the counter, giving her a wry grin.

"N-Nick," she hissed, "it's nothing!"

Phoenix stared at her for a moment, then shook his head. "Nope, you're lying. I can tell." He nudged her with his elbow. "If you think he's cute, you should talk to him."

"Stop that!"

"You know," the boy looked up from the menu, "I'm sitting right here. I can hear you both."

Maya's face felt like it was burning up. "I... I..." The words wouldn't come. Why was she so flustered all of a sudden?

The boy extended a hand, smiling. Oh wow did he have a nice smile. "I'm Danny. Danny Fenton."

Slowly, Maya accepted the greeting. As she grasped his hand there it was -- a rush of energy, a sudden _knowing_ that she didn't understand. She looked him in the eyes. Could he feel how much she was shaking? "I... m-my name is Maya," she managed with a smile, "Maya Fey." Her heart pounded so hard, she could hear the blood rushing in her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you." And boy, did she mean it.

* * *

While no one truly knows what the afterlife is like until they get there, von Karma had always assumed he knew the basics of what would happen. He had no fear of being tossed into the firey pit -- why should he, after all the good he'd done? Having devoted his life to dealing with the world's scum, his immortal soul was in no danger. He was sure of it.

Well, he had been sure, anyway. Now he was beginning to have his doubts. While not a pit of eternal torment, the void around him was hardly where he wanted to be. Dim and misty, he could see strange objects like doors, rocks and other debris peppered randomly throughout. He could see clearly despite the lack of a true light source, and everything was covered in a misty green or purple hue. As he tried to process it all, von Karma heard a familiar voice.

"Manfred von Karma. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the afterlife."

He turned, face betraying no emotion. He had, unfortunately, lost composure during the execution. He could not afford to do so again. "I suppose I had to end up somewhere." There, hovering before him, was the figure he had seen at the moment of his death. The same red eyes against blue skin, clad in a white tunic with a cape that somehow fluttered without wind. The horns, it seemed, were not horns at all -- rather, they looked to be oddly-styled hair. Somehow, the ghost seemed much less threatening now that von Karma was no longer in the throes of death. "Vlad Plasmius, I presume?"

"You're sharp," Plasmius grinned wryly, "I like that."

Von Karma gazed around. "The afterlife, you say..." He glanced down at his hands, recognizing the cuffs of his best suit, reaching up to feel the cravat around his neck. How wonderful it was to be out of those dreadful prison clothes! "So what is this place, then? Limbo?"

"The Ghost Zone," Vlad corrected, hovering just enough so von Karma had to look up to see him.

"Ghost Zone. How... droll." _So I'm a ghost, then?_ Come to think of it, von Karma couldn't feel ground underneath his feet. He looked down and saw no solid ground on which to stand. As expected of a spectre, he was floating. Strange... but he would adapt. "Is this where _all_ the dead end up?"

"Hardly. Ghosts wind up _here_ because they're not done with life." He gave a knowing chuckle. "Is there something you didn't get to accomplish, Manfred?" His tone was grating, to say the least. If there was one thing von Karma hated, it was being spoken down to. Hiding his inner frustration, the prosecutor raised his chin with confidence.

"You mentioned a buisness endeavor."

"I was _getting_ to that!"

"Then get to it." He crossed his arms, allowing a sly smile cross his lips. "I'm a busy man, _Vlad._ I haven't got all day."

Not even a second passed. Suddenly their faces were inches apart, with Plasmius scowling deeply, accompanied by an unfriendly crimson glow in his eyes. "You," he hissed, "have all _eternity_ if I so choose!" He jerked back, showing off his fangs with a malicious grin. "You're _dead_, Manfred. Any... appointments you may have scheduled prior to the execution are, I assure you, cancelled." He extended an arm, motioning toward the empty chaos that was the Ghost Zone. "This is all you have left. The things you did during life? Your honor, your pride, your _almost_ perfect proecution record? Are all meaningless."

If Plasmius was expecting a rise from von Karma, he certainly did not get one. Coolly, the prosecutor raied a finger and waved it in a scolding manner. "If my former life is as meaningless as you make it out to be, then what could possibly be gained from dwelling on unfinished business?" A chuckle. "No, I am most certainly not done with the world." He crosed his arms, suddenly growing serious. "There is the matter of revenge I need to take care of."

"And _that_ is where I come in." Vlad gave a knowing smile. "I have a way for you to get your revenge, _and_ my own, in one blow. You see, there is a man that I need to see convicted for murder..."

* * *

Maya was a lot of fun to talk to. Once she had gotten over her shyness, there was no end to the stuff she would talk about. The two next to her were named Nick and Pearly, Nick is a lawyer, these burgers are really good and he should try one, samurai TV shows are the coolest thing since instant noodles and hey what's that shiny thing over there? Danny grinned. There was something about her cheerfulness that really drew him in -- and she was pretty cute, too.

"And they're all the same now, these days." Maya shook her head. "It's so sad. Ever since the Steel Samurai was cancelled, television just hasn't been the same. Pink Princess was okay for a while..."

"I didn't watch Pink Princess," Danny laughed, "didn't sound like my sort of thing."

"It's basically a rehash of Steel Samurai anyway, they just had to find an excuse to replace the Evil Magistrate as the bad guy. There was Nickel Samurai, of course, but that got cancelled too." She looked like she was going to say more, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, Danny!" The boy froze and paled as his father, Jack Fenton, spoke up. "Who's your little lady-friend?"

"Uh..." Slowly, trying to ignore the ball of dread in the pit of his stomach, Danny turned to his right and smiled at his family. "Dad, Mom, this is Maya. Maya... these are my parents, and Jazz, my sister."

"Hi, guys!" Maya gave an enthusiastic wave. Danny smiled weakly. Time to get embarrased and ruin all his chances with her. Maybe luck was on his side... Maybe his dad wouldn't say something stupid.

"So, Maya," Jack leaned forward a bit, just past his son. Due to the man's bulky figure this almost knocked poor Danny off the stool. "Do you like ghosts?"

Danny slapped his forehead.

Maya beamed. "I sure do!"

"Hey! We like ghosts, too!" Jack leaned back, clapping his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Ghosts _and_ samurai movies... this one's a keeper for sure! Hey, Maya, what do you think of fudge?"

Maya's never-ending grin only widened. "Fudge is _awesome!"_

"Danny," Jack's tone suddenly turned serious, and his grip tightened to the point where Danny thought he might get a bruise. "If you break this girl's heart, you're grounded for life. Understand?"

Numbly, the boy nodded. "But we haven't even... I mean..." He looked over at Maya, who was now holding her cell phone.

"Here, Danny," she offered, "let me give you my number..."

* * *

"Mister Nick, I am severely disappointed in you!"

Phoenix turned, looking down at Pearl's little scowling face. Even when trying to give her best death glare, she was still cute as a button. "Aw, what's the matter, Pearls?"

"That!!" She pointed a few strides ahead, where Maya was skipping down the street, oblivious to the world around her. The trio had left the restaurant quite some time ago, and Maya had been up on Cloud Nine ever since. Phoenix smiled warmly. _It's too bad you can't be here to see this, Mia,_ he thought in dismay, glancing up at the sky, _your little sister's growing up._ His thoughts drifted, and he rememered the night he'd first met Maya. The circumstances had been tragic -- it had been the night of Mia's murder, and he'd discovered the girl crying over her sister's dead body. The memory twisted a knot in his stomach. Mia had been his mentor and friend... and he had hoped they would become something more. But now that was impossible...

He gazed at Maya again. She was doing a little twirl, not a care in the world. _She's been through so much._ Her parents' disappearance, her sister's death... _And yet she always manages to see the good side of things._ Phoenix knew Maya was growing up, but he hoped she never lost her strong spirit.

"How could you, Mister Nick?" Pearl's voice snapped him back into reality. The little girl pointed accusingly. "How dare you let some nobody steal Mystic Maya from you! I say we march back there right now so you can beat him up!!"

_It's official,_ Phoenix gave a weak smile, _Maya lets her watch too much television._ "Pearls, Maya and I are not dating. She's a big girl now, and she can make her own choices. We all talked to him, and I think Danny is a nice enough kid. Besides," he winked, "he'll only be here for a week. Nothing life-shattering will happen in that amount of time."

"That's not the point!!" Pearl grabbed his sleeve, "Mister Nick, don't be a coward! You march right back there and defend your honor!"

Phoenix ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, Pearls. Everything's going to be fine."

Pearl's scowl softened, but she was still pouting. "I have a bad feeling, Mister Nick," she said quietly. "There's going to be more trouble... and it's going to start with Danny."

* * *

Miles Edgeworth dreamed.

The defendant's chair was big. Much too big, by a hundredfold. His feet didn't touch the floor, and were instead swinging idly over the edge. The courtroom disappeared into the distance, his eyes meeting only darkness when he tried to gaze around. Footsteps echoed through the nothing, low and booming but so quick that his heart struggled to match the pace. The darkness... it shifted then, and through its misty depths a figure broke through. Edgeworth froze, staring up, up past those thick-rimmed glasses and into the strong, determined eyes of Gregory Edgeworth.

"Father..." He hadn't dreamed of his father in so long, not since von Karma's conviction. How he had hated those dreams -- they had been filled with guilt and blood and apologies falling upon deaf ears. His eyes stung as he gazed at the bullet hole and crimson stain on his father's best suit. "I... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Edgeworth's voice caught in his throat. "I..." For what, indeed? It hadn't been his finger that pulled the trigger, and yet he almost wished it had been. He had steeled himself against that possibility, had been ready to accept his guilt. When he had found the truth...

"It was only thirty-eight dollars, after all." A soft smile crossed Gregory's lips.

With a sputter, Edgeworth almost fell off the chair. "It... what?"

"Sometimes these things happen, and sometimes the criminal gets away with it." Gregory handed his son an envelope, who only stared at it. It took a moment for him to recognize it as a lunch money packet from his elementary school. When Edgeworth looked up again, the courtroom was gone, replaced by a room he hadn't seen since he was nine. His father's study. The scent of the cedar desk flooded his senses as he sat back, feeling the familiar cush of father's swivel chair.

"Yes, someone stole your lunch money. And that's a horrible thing to do. But the important thing is that the wrong person didn't get blamed for it." He leaned in close. The wound in his chest was still there. Edgeworth could smell the blood. "The only thing left to do now is make sure history doesn't repeat itself. Be more careful, and don't let it happen again." Edgeworth felt a wave of nostalgia as his father kissed his forehead. "You did the right thing, Miles. I'm very proud of you. I--"

"How can you say that?" Edgeworth said quietly. "You can't possibly belive those words, and still be proud of someone like _me._" He felt something wet roll down his cheek.

"Miles..."

If Gregory had more to say, it wouldn't be heard. A shrill, mechanical shriek echoed through the study, in and out at a steady pace. There was no dream-to-life transition. Suddenly he was in his room, at home, staring up at the ceiling with an alarm clock deafening him.

Edgeworth sat up. He had been dreaming about something. Father had been there, maybe... and there was some kind of envelope involved? He shook his head, wiping the sleep from his eyes and stepping onto the floor. It probably hadn't been anything important. With a yawn, he stepped out toward his bathroom to clean up and make himself presentable. There was a trial to finish off today, and it was his duty to make sure the man was found guilty.

* * *

**Author's Notes!**

Wow, only three reviews here at FFnet. D: I worked really hard on this sucker, too. Well, then, I'm going to try harder! pumps fist in air I will make this fanfic as wonderful as I possibly can! Please, if you see anything wrong, TELL MEEEEE. I want to make sure everyone can enjoy this fic, not just the people who know both Phoenix Wright _and_ Danny Phantom. So if something doesn't make sense or I fail to explain something, please let me know! I want to write a story that everyone can enjoy. Thank you everyone!


	3. Stacking the Deck

**Stacking the Deck:** Chapter Three 

by Marisa

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The Ghost Zone was always shifting and changing. No area was ever quite the same after you looked away, even for a moment. Vlad Plasmius was accustomed to this, however, and could navigate accordingly. Travel in this dimension was not unlike flight, only without the worry over petty things like aerodynamics. He traveled quickly -- slow enough to make sure he did not lose Karma, but fast enough to stay ahead and lead. Which is why he was surprised -- and annoyed -- when Karma managed to keep up speed and fly next to him, side-by-side, as if they were somehow equals. In fact, it seemed his new _friend_ was actually trying to inch his way ahead, despite having no idea as to where they were going.

Despite the lack of wind, Vlad could see Karma's clothes and white hair fluttering as they flew. The man dressed like a Victorian dandy; an extravagent navy suit complete with a frilly cravat and brooch around the neck. _And Daniel thinks that _I'm_ a froot loop?_ He smirked at the thought.

Much of the distance was traveled in silence. After what could have been minutes or days, Vlad turned to Karma and spoke. "We will emerge in the human world through a small mountain village." Bringing his own Ghost Portal from Wisconsin to California was out of the question. It was cumbersome, horribly unstable, and -- most of all -- highly conspicuous. The state was very particular about energy consumption, and a Ghost Portal ate up power like a child with ice cream. He did not need any unwanted attention. "About an hour and a half outside the city. There is a portal between the realms there. My--"

"Kurain Village, I assume?" There were traces of a smirk on Karma's aged features.

Vlad gritted his teeth. Karma had a very bad habit of interrupting. Making a mental note to take care of that later, Vlad nodded. "I wasn't aware the village was well-known."

"It isn't," Karma raised his head, but still looked straight forward, "I had... business there, involving an investigation, quite some time ago. Seeing as it was a village full of psychics and spirit mediums, and taking into account its close proximity to the city, it seemed like a logical place for our exit."

Very quick on the uptake, Vlad noted. And why not? Karma had been a lawyer for almost half a century. He had over forty years of experience with truth, deceit and logic. It was somewhat refreshing after dealing with countless minions with IQs in the single digits, but Karma's dominant nature could become a problem later on. "My mansion is also in the mountains, about a half-hour from the village."

"_Your_ mansion," the words were spat, and Karma looked disgusted. "You'll forgive me if I'm not thrilled at the idea of haunting a decrepit, old house."

Vlad chuckled. "I know we've only just met, Manfred, but would it hurt to have some faith in me?"

"I--"

A loud roar interrupted him, and Vlad stopped abruptly, whirling. A gigantic, bright-green scorpion-like creature hissed at them, whipping its tail in warning. Vlad scowled. "Oh, curds and _whey_, I don't have the time for this! Karma, stay back!"

"Right. And here I was, just _itching_ to put myself in danger--"

"And shut up while you're at it!" Vlad made a fist, concentrating his power into it before thrusting the hand forward. A pink glow radiated from it as he forced a ray of ectoplasmic energy at the monster once, twice, three times before he apparently hit its weak spot, causing it to shriek and reel from the pain. Its tail swiped and Vlad jumped back, holding up his hands. A pink light connected them and spread, covering both himself and Karma in a protective shield. Vlad winced as the stinger scraped the shield again and again.

"Dare I ask," Karma was forced quite close to him, the voice was almost right in his ear, "what, exactly, is _his_ unfinished business?"

Vlad shot him a look, right before letting down the shield and shoving him back. With a small flash of light, Vlad split himself into doubles, and the two circled the scorpion before thrusting their hands out once more, burning the monster's sides. It gave an agonized shriek, turning away. It zipped off in flight, despite the fact that its legs were moving.

The two Vlads faded together, merging back into one. "You've got to be careful in this place." He turned to glare at Karma. "Next time, do try and avoid distracting me."

"What in blazes was that thing?"

"Where do you think we are, you dolt? It was a _ghost._" He glanced around. Seeing nothing else of great importance, he continued flight, not waiting for Karma to catch up. "We still have a ways to go."

"A ghost!" Karma matched his speed, his scowl doubling the wrinkles on his face. "You mean to tell me that... that _thing_ was once walking the Earth?"

"It might have even been human, at one point." Vlad's expression darkened. "When you're a ghost, all you have is your own perception of yoruself. That thing was consumed by hate, or greed, or vengeance... and its appearance refelected that."

Karma opened his mouth to speak, probably some oh-so-witty retort, but no sound emerged. He closed it again, and stared ahead.

They traveled in silence once more.

The two emerged in the human world just after dusk. Kurain Village was quiet and dim, and the two ghosts passed through with no interruption. As they passed over the mountain range, Vlad quickly explained the basics of his plan to Karma. After a few minutes, Karma -- as were Vlad's expectations -- interrupted him.

"Overshadow?"

"It's like posession," Vlad explained, "but overshadow is complete control over someone. Posession runs more along the lines of influence, not control. Now, when you do that--"

Karma shook his head. "It would not be beneficial to overshadow the Judge."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Judge is key in any courtroom trial," his voice was matter-of-fact, almost... belittling. Vlad scowled, and Karma continued. "His every action will be scrutinized by the spectators. A mistrial will no doubt be called if his judgement is ever called into question..."

_Blah, blah, blah._ Vlad tuned out most of Karma's spiel. He never did like law studies... of course, he had nabbed Karma for that very reason, among others. Mistrial this, acquittal that... _Bottom line, my entire plot will have to be reworked._ Ugh, he'd be spending day and night planning, trying to appease that fop of a prosecutor _and_ entertain his guests for the week. _Oh, butter biscuits... and that documentary on the Green Bay Packers airs tomorrow, too._ Well, there was no achieving great success without first great sacrifice. _I'll have to record that and watch it later._

"...and such as it is, the district attorney assigned to prosecute the case would be a _much_ more suitable target to... _overshadow,_ as you put it."

"Hm?" Vlad cast him a half-interested glance. He hadn't actually heard any of the man's reasoning. Oh, well. It didn't really matter, he knew people like Karma all too well.

"You can hide behind your courtroom logic if you wish, Manfred, but don't think for a second that I can't see your true intentions."

"Indeed," Karma said with a low chuckle, "I would not find coming home to the courtoom particularly objectionable. It's where I belong."

"I can think of no better man to prosecute this case." Vlad pointed to a pinprick of white in the distance. "There's my mansion, up that mountain -- Our defendant-to-be should be arriving soon. I'd like to show you around before going to greet him..."

----------------------

Though aware of his new status as one of the dead, flying headfirst towards a stone wall with the intent of passing though it was not a concept often dwelled on. He had performed the maneuver perfectly, of course -- he was a _von Karma_ after all -- but that and the subsequent walls he'd phased through had left him particularly unsettled.

In all honesty, von Karma would have much rather used the door.

Relishing in the feeling of solid ground, von Karma gazed about sternly. _It seems my predictions were quite inaccurate._ Indeed, if his brief glimpses of the lavish decor were any indication, Plasmius' manor was hardly a 'decrepit old house'. Vlad had a taste for the expensive and exquisite -- von Karma would commend him on his taste, had everything not been adorned in sickening shades of green and gold.

Vlad finally stopped, which was all well and good -- because von Karma froze in the air as he phased into the destination. While the rooms in the mansion tended to be dark warm, the air in this room was cool and still, stinking heavily of disinfectant and almost making him gag. That, combined with the buzz of the lights overhead and the glossy white finish all around, gave the moment an artificial feel. Fresh memories washed over von Karma and his feet touched the ground and he went rigid, absentmindedly grabbing his wrist. "This place..."

"My laboratory." Vlad strolled to a nearby computer. If he noticed von Karma's reaction, he took no notice of it. "Little more than makeshift at the time being, doesn't even have a ghost portal... my true laboratory is back home in Wisconsin. This is just a temporary measure. It will suit our needs."

Von Karma looked up, shaking the memories off and turning wary eyes at Plasmius. "_Our_ needs, Vlad?" He stepped forward, glancing at the screen over the other ghost's broad shoulders, "How, pray tell, does a laboratory work its way into our plan?"

Vlad froze, then quickly danced his fingers over the keys in what looked, to von Karma, like nothing but random mashing. He scowled. _Computers..._ he scoffed. Any idiot could do calculations on one of those stupid machines. And he was just about to say so, too, when suddenly--

_DONNNG!_ A loud noise, not unlike a gong, echoed through the laboratory and the hallways. Vlad looked up and smiled. "My guests are here. I must be going..." He turned on his heel, heading toward the laboratory door. "I wouldn't suggest wandering around, Manfred. My guests don't take kindly to ghosts."

"Dare I ask how you expect t--"

Von Karma's words were cut short as he saw what happened next. As Plasmius strolled past him, a ring of black... it wasn't light, not really. In fact, it seemed to suck the light from everything around it. It wrapped itself around Plasmius' middle, splitting into two, spreading apart as they made their way up and down his body. Von Karma, once again, lost his composure -- unable to do much more than stare in awe. In a matter of moments, the white tunic had changed to an expensive black suit -- Italian, from the looks of it -- while the black hair lightened to stark white, pulled back into a long ponytail. The most noticeable difference was the flesh: no longer a sickly blue but _peach_, flush and bright and--

"A-_Alive?!_" Von Karma sputtered, quickly circling the man to check for any signs of trickery. "What.. how?" He stared down at his own hands, still the deathly bluish hue. "Could I possibly...?"

"Human-ghost hybrid, a very rare condition. The process is complicated." He strode past von Karma. "And no, you cannot."

Circling him again, stopping right in front of his face, von Karma couldn't help but stare. Those terrifying red eyes were... blue, and wide, and very... innocent. He knew this face. Karma followed the buisness world very closely -- one could not achieve perfection without being properly informed. In every paper, every magazine, there was an article or a rumor or _something_ involving... "Vlad Masters," he muttered quietly, "You're... you're _Vlad Masters._" He stepped back. "The multi-billionaire, the business tycoon, the... the _ghost?_"

Vlad scowled. "I have guests to attend to, Manfred. At a later time, I will elaborate on my abilities. For now... get out of my way."

Von Karma did not move, but made no effort to stop Vlad as he walked past, though a scrutinizing glare followed Masters until he was out of sight behind a metal door.

_Elaborate on your abilities..._ von Karma echoed, narrowing his eyes. _I'll be more than briefed, Vlad. I will learn your powers -- and your plan._ He glanced at the computer warily, then all around the lab. He had been caught off-guard too many times. _I will not allow it happen again._

------------------------

A long, hard stare at a pile of bills is enough to make anyone sleepy. Words upon words upon words, all stacked on top of one another in that boring, matter-of-fact black and white font, interrupted only by depressing lists of numbers... all of that on top of the growing dread on his shoulders. _I can't keep my money for a second,_ his shoulders sunk as he rested his elbows on the desk, _Where does it all keep going?_

"Hey, Nick!" Maya's voice broke his thoughts like a candle at twilight... Or a string of floodlights in an underground tomb. "Let's go get something to eat! I'm starved!"

Phoenix turned, giving her a weary smile. "Not now... I've got too much work to do." He went back to the papers on his desk. "I can't keep procrastinating... I need to get these bills out of the way." Bills, and then taxes, and then more bills... life was just wonderful sometimes. He was _really_ looking forward to another month on the ramen diet.

Maya didn't answer right away. Her silence was unnerving... usually when she was quiet, something was going to break, more often than not accompanied with a small explosion. Phoenix looked up. She was staring at her phone, lips pressed together into a thin line. "...Danny hasn't called me yet."

Phoenix leaned on the table, head in hand, elbow to the desk. "It's only been a few hours, Maya. He might not have even reached his friend's house yet."

"What if he never calls? I didn't get a number from him--"

"If he doesn't call, Maya, then he's obviously a jerk and you're better off without him." He gave her a warm smile. "Give it some time. He's visiting someone, and they've probably got the whole week planned out already."

Maya bowed her head. "I know...

"And remember, he does live out of town. So in reality..." _Oh, Maya, please don't make that face._ "I mean, anything can happen, you know? You just have to wait and see."

She sighed, leaning against the wall. For a while, the only sound in the room was the scratching of Pearl's crayons in her coloring book.

"Hey Nick," Maya called finally, a hopeful smile on her face, "How can you tell if you're in love?"

Phoenix heard a snap. He glanced over at Pearl -- she'd broken one of her crayons. Phoenix cast a worried look at Maya. "There's no surefire way to tell. You've got to give these things time, Maya. Don't just rush into it..."

"Hee! Nick, when I was next to him, I could _feel_ it! He was special!" She twirled on her toes, giggling. "Ooh, it was like... like my heart KNEW, before I even looked at him! From the second he sat down--"

"That... that's stupid!" Pearl snapped, jumping up and clenching her hands into little fists, big eyes squinted in rage, "I mean, it doesn't make sense to fall in love with someone before you even LOOK at them, right?!" She whirled, giving her little scrunched-up scowl at Phoenix. "Right, Mister Nick?"

Phoenix nodded, stepping up from his desk and catching Maya by the hand in the middle of another twirl. "That's right. And I'm not telling you to stay away. I want you to have fun, but _please_, Maya... be careful."

Maya stepped back, playfully putting her hands on her hips. "Nick, you're such a worrywart. I'll be fine. I can trust Danny, I _know_ it!"

Phoenix winced. He'd been in his share of bad relationships, however, and if he could spare anyone the pain that he'd... _Wait, who in the world says 'worrywart' anymore?_

Pearl put her hand on top of theirs, clasping them together. "You know what I think, is that when you fall in love, it should be with someone you know and trust and spend time with every day." She grinned.

Tapping Pearl on the nose with his free hand, Phoenix smiled. "Words of wisdom, Pearls. And sometimes that's for the best." He tugged his hand away, and smiled down at Maya. "Just remember to be careful. And know that sometimes things end in heartache."

Maya crossed her arms and playfully blew him a raspberry. "Thanks a lot, Nick. Now I feel _loads_ better."

Phoenix laughed, sitting back down to his bills. "Misery does love company."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Maddie," Vlad greeted, smiling graciously as his beloved strolled into his mansion, soft red hair fluttering in the breeze as she walked, graceful and regal as a goddess. He turned his attention, reluctantly, to her children. "Jasmine, _Daniel._" His smile tweaked itself, just barely, into a smirk. He stepped forward and took Maddie's hand in his own, kissing it like a proper gentleman. He laughed inwardly, as Daniel growled in protest. _Really, boy, if I had my way... I'd be kissing much more than her hand._

She smiled awkwardly. Regardless, it was still beautiful and graceful -- even on her bad days, Vlad was sure, Madeline would put even Aphrodite to shame. "Hello, Vlad," The words sounded forced. Understandable -- she was obviously struggling with her true feelings. Surely, she could see that he, Vlad Masters, would make a _much_ more handsome, dignified, _worthwile_ husband than--

"Heyyy! Vladdy, my man!" Jack stumbled in with his idiotic grin, giving a thumbs up. "My homie-G, my main squish! That's what the kids are saying these days! Man, the drive over was crazy. These california streets, how can you stand 'em? Traffic's thicker 'n fudge, it's nuts, especially since the cars are so _small!_" He squinted, holding two fingers close together. "I was this close to just driving over 'em, they were so tiny. Like ants. _Ghost_ ants! Had an infestation of those once, what a week that was. Y'can't just blast them, not without scorching the linoleum..."

"How interesting," Vlad mumbled, tuning the man out. Jack was not unlike a pumpkin -- Big and round, dressed in bright orange, and perfect for driving a knife into. Vlad turned his attention to a much more pleasant sight. "Maddie, please, don't trouble yourself with your luggage! Here, allow me." Before she could protest he had taken her large suitcase in hand, lifting it with ease. "I do hope you enjoy your stay here. Allow me to show you all to your rooms..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Von Karma hadn't had much time to experiment with his powers, so the next hour or so had been spent simply getting used to his new condition. He practiced (and perfected) flying and any variation of it within minutes. Next, he experimented with intangibility -- passing through walls was still admittedly unsettling, but he would quickly work through that weakness. He had found, with a glance at his reflection, that intangibility also resulted in invisible -- and that was his next subject of experimentation.

Once he had gained a reasonable amount of control of his 'body' -- he used the term loosely -- von Karma set himself with the task of exploring the mansion. It was large, but not difficult to navigate -- the rooms followed a logical order. Rooms for entertaining guests were close to the entrance, but couldn't be accessed without first passing through an extravagent foyer and lavish hallways designed specifically to flaunt one's wealth. The kitchen was connected to the dining room, which was settled near the staircase that led to the upper floors, where von Karma had found guest bedrooms, studys, a vast library that spanned _two_ stories, and other areas for various purposes.

He had been exploring the second floor further and passing by one of the bedrooms when he heard Vlad's muffled voice through the wall. Von Karma stopped, glancing around, and then pressed his ear to the door.

"If that's the case, Daniel," he could hear the sneer in Vlad's voice, "then please, enlighten me. Tell me what I'm planning."

"What else? Steal my mom, humiliate my dad, and then somehow convince me it's the right thing to do." A youth -- probably in is early pubescent years. "And it's not going to work, either. You'll never have me, _or_ my mom."

Von Karma frowned. He hadn't met all the guests, but if that were truly the basics of Vlad's plan, then the father of this... 'Daniel' was logically the one who would be framed for murder.

"Grabbing for straws as always. Honestly, Daniel, you can't possibly be that dumb -- surely you've inherited _some_ of your mother's genius?" Vlad sounded both sarcastic and exasperated at that. "Really, son--"

"I am _not_ your son!"

"--you have so much untapped potential, _wasted_ on defending your misguided perceptions of good and evil."

"Well, somebody has to stop creeps like you!"

"Down to petty insults, are we now? How easily you're forced into a defensive position."

Indeed, von Karma had to agree with Vlad. Daniel had walked himself right into a corner with wild accusations, devoid of any true means of backing his claims up, hiding only behind the guise of defending what is 'right'. Von Karma could help but chuckle softly. _Daniel could easily join the ranks of defense attorneys_.

"But I could help you change that," Vlad continued. "Why, if only you'd allow me to teach you--"

"Every time we meet," Daniel snapped, "you ask me the same thing. And--"

"And I will _continue_ to pursue the matter, until you finally realize the truth." Vlad's voice grew stern and grim. "You have been given an amazing gift, Daniel -- one that sets you above the ranks of normal humans -- and you are letting it sputter into oblivion the way you stumble about _blindly_ with it!"

Von Karma raised his eyebrows. _A gift... that sets him above 'normal' humans..._ And yet Vlad spoke of it as if he, too, were above the populace in such a manner.

"I'm not stumbling... I'm learning! I'm--"

"Withering away! Every moment you spend calling yourself Jack's son, you are letting your powers shrivel up and _die_ a little bit more!"

There was a pause. "That was a stupid metaphor," Daniel's voice had gained confidence, "all things considered."

Von Karma mulled that over in his head, brow furrowed. Powers, Vlad had said... and using death was a 'stupid metaphor'? A sly grin crossed von Karma's face. Perhaps he'd have to look into this...

"Well," Vlad said sharply, "As much as I'd love to stand here and argue, there are other things I must attend to." Footsteps moved across the room, heading for the door. Von Karma froze, and then quickly remembered -- intangibility. He passed through the wall just as Vlad made his exit, accompanied by a few parting words.

Daniel flopped onto the bed just as von Karma made a quick sweep across the room with his eyes. Daniel was indeed young, as he'd thought. And scrawny. Carefully, he stepped forward, and a small puff of blue mist erupted from the boy's mouth.

Daniel's eyes snapped open and he bolted upright. "Who's there?"

Von Karma froze, scrutinizing the boy, glancing down for a moment to check and see he was still invisible.

Daniel glanced around, scowling. "I know you're in here..." He stepped off the bed, just as two white rings wrapped themselves around his middle -- and he made a very familiar transformation.

_Just as I suspected,_ von Karma thought, allowing his form to become visible. He kept his gaze fixed on Daniel, who jumped back and got into a defensive stance. The boy's black hair had turned snow white, and his loose shirt and jeans were replaced by a tight black bodysuit, accented with white.

"Who are you?" Daniel snapped, narrowing his impossibly bright green eyes.

Von Karma inspected the boy a moment more before he spoke. "That is not the proper way to make an accusation, boy."

Daniel frowned. "I... what?

"If you want to make someone look guilty -- that Plasmius, for instance -- you need to investigate and gather evidence to prove it. Build a solid, untouchable case against him, and _then_ state his guilt." He cast a disapproving glare down at the boy. "You did nothing but embarass yourself just now."

"I... it... thanks?" Daniel stared, an amusing look of confusion crossing his face. "Who are you?"

"I am Manfred von Karma," he stated with pride, "And you are Daniel, correct?"

Daniel stared, inspecting -- good, at least the boy knew to be on guard. Some people were too trusting. "...Just Danny is fine," he said hesitantly, "Danny Phantom."

"I see." Daniel was still poised to attack, hands giving off a dim glow. Belatedly, von Karma realized that he had not attempted the attacks he had seen Vlad perform, and was helpless should Daniel decide to grow violent. Turning up his nose, von Karma circled the boy, who was groing increasingly nervous under the prosecutor's gaze.

Silence reigned between them, and Daniel shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Finally, von Karma raised his chin and turned to leave. "I will be speaking with you again, I am sure." As he turned intangible to pass through the wall, he added, "You will not inform vlad Plasmius that we have spoken."

"Wait a second--"

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Daniel Phantom."

And with that, von Karma had passed through the wall, then quickly, the floor. He wove his way around the house, exploring once again, before finally starting back toward the laboratory.

Vlad, it seemed, wanted to win Daniel's favor... von Karma smirked. From what he had heard, there was very little chance of that ever happening. _But I, on the other hand, have a clean slate with the boy._ If he were to earn Daniel's respect... indeed, perhaps even his _admiration..._ Smiling, he ran through the possibilities in his mind. Vlad may have stacked the deck, but von Karma already had an ace up his sleeve.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Notes:** OH MAN GUYS. LIEK WOW, WHAT A WAIT, HUH? XD I'm glad you guys all stuck around for chapter three. I've been working on this since Otakon but it really was a pain to write out... though once I got through the Nick and Maya scene the thing practically wrote itself. Vladdy and Manny's first few scenes were the hardest to write, due to the fact that I needed to explain SO MUCH while still keeping it interesting.

This chapter was supposed to run in a completely different direction but then Manfred was just like "EINSPRUCH!" and totally did his own thing. I hate and/or love it when characters do that, heh. Anyway, on to reviews! I'm going to try to answer every one so far, so listen good:

**Airbender-chan:** Little Miss I'll-cut-and-paste-from-LJ :3 You got the luck and the speed of getting the first review, which is great, because you already had one written up din'cha? Hehe, but yeah, I know what you mean about how hard it is to get people to read crossovers xx I'm trying soo hard to keep this interesting for both sides of the fandom spectrum, which means a perfect balance between DP characters and Phoenix Wright characters. Which I don't think I've been doing properly, OOPS!

**+ Chan:** How in the world do I pronounce your name? Hehe. I can totally relate -- crossovers are my favorite kind of fic but good ones are so hard to find. Even if they're good ideas and written well, sometimes they fail to explain the second fandom and leave me very lost. Which is why I'm trying to make sure EVERYONE can understand :D Maya/Danny kind of snuck up on me idea-wise, but they were going to have a LOT of interaction anyway, so I figured "Might as well!" And Vlad and Manfred, man, how can you not love those two together? XD

**Firefury**: We spoke on AIM, but thank you agian for the praise and the shout-out, and for beta-ing!

**Dagzar**: Well, thanks to the populace such as yourself, my review count has certainly jumped since then :3 Of course Vlad is trying to get rid of Jack, he's got so much free time, what else is there to do for him? Hehe

**Officer 1BDI**: Well, I hope your brain wraps around it soon, hehe. And the similarities between Vladdy and Manny were one of the man things that jump-started the idea for this story, so we're on the same page!

**Skye-chan:** it's not exactly Sailor Phantom like we talked about forever ago, but... hey, it's still fun:D

**Baroquemystery:** zomgimtrying D: I'm going as fast as I can!! I want quality... it's always better if y'all ENJOY the end product, you know:3 I'm glad you like!!

**Chao**: I aim to please! Thanks for the kind words.

**Konran**: Is more than three now:B Thankyuu :3

**BloodScale:** :D OMG! Thank you, then, for taking the time to review. I know how it is to be too lazy to review and so knowing you did it anyway makes my day!

". . .": O snap, I got ninja'd:O I'm glad you like the triangle, mysterious masked reviewer!!

**Hunter-the-Lynx:** I loved making it fit together, I love a challenge:3 Thank you


End file.
